Fire and Ice
by alic3D011
Summary: Lily is entering her fifth year, little does she know a war is about to begin... she meets a cryptic Scorpius Malfoy and falls for him even though the world seems against it... now she will learn about love, betrayal, sacrafice, and pain... review please!
1. the blonde god

_AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, this is my second fanfic, my first was a disaster so I hope this one will be better, I have big ideas for it. I am a definite Lily/Scorpius shipper. Please review, I would love to hear what people think about my story. I tried really hard to find all convention mishaps but forgive me if I miss a few. _

_I, Lily Potter jumped on to the platform. I had spent a lot of extra time on my appearance today. My black hair fluttered down my back, I had straightened it till it was dead straight, my bangs curled perfectly over my forehead. My light green eyes thickly fringed by ebony lashes. My small nose aimed for the heavens. My somewhat tan skin littered by freckles. My blood red lips guarded my straight white teeth. My dimples deeply placed in my cheeks. I stood at a tiny four feet eleven inches. I was wearing a white t-shirt with a graphic design on it that hugged my torso nicely, skinny dark wash jeans, black converse, a checkered wristband and a thin silver necklace with a tiny silver heart on it that lay tucked under my shirt. _

_My older brothers Albus followed after. For a boy Albus was relatively handsome. His black hair messy, his bright green eyes just like my father's, thin pink lips, flawless pale skin, a rather square jaw line and high cheekbones. He would recently acquired contacts so he no longer wears glasses. He was lankier than our brother James but still not quite skinny. He stood at a tall six feet. He was wearing Jeans and a loose black t-shirt._

_James followed after. He looked incredibly a lot like our uncle George had (when he had both ears) when he was nineteen. He was six feet 1 inch tall. He was wearing a white shirt, grey trousers, and black dress shoes. He was very dressed up but he wouldn't tell me why. _

_Teddy came last._

"_Hey listen you two know that your parents are sorry they couldn't drop you off today right?" twenty year old Teddy asked. _

_Albus and I nodded meekly. Albus was going into his seventh year I was entering my fifth. James had graduated the previous year. Our parents Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley couldn't drop us because they had secretive "auror" business to attend to. _

_Teddy wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. And whispered in my ear "Your dad let me have this when I first entered Hogwarts, I want you to have it." he slipped a parcel into my pocket. _

_I beamed at him and kissed his unshaven cheek. "Thanks," I whispered. _

_Teddy ruffled my ebony hair. "Anything for __my_ little flower," he whispered. I loved the way he said my little flower.

I giggled. I had unfortunately developed a crush on Teddy, one I was trying to desperately to get rid of. Only my best friends/cousins Dominique and Hugo Weasley knew of my secret crush.

I mean how could I not have a crush on Teddy. He was incredibly handsome with his turquoise hair, manly jaw line, deep brown eyes, muscular body, and dazzling smile. Teddy was taller than both my brothers at a nice six foot two. 

"You be careful ok?" James warned me. 

"I will," I mumbled to my overly protective brother. 

"You too," James said threateningly to Albus.

"Shut up you git," Albus groaned.

Teddy and I snickered as Albus and James started arguing.

"Things are definitely changing," Teddy murmured suddenly. 

"What?" I asked perplexed. 

"Everything is just changing, I mean look at you little flower, all grown up," he said, as if trying to cover something up, I let it go.

"I'm only fifteen," I grumbled.

"I know, I just remember picking up a tiny nine year old girl and wiping away her tears when ever her brothers teased her," Teddy mumbled pulling me into a hug.

I sighed and nestled into his chest. 

"When you put it that way things really have changed, now I just kick their arses every time they tease me," I murmured.

Teddy laughed and said "That you do."

I pulled out of his embrace to see Dominique and her little brother Louis heading down the platform escorted by their older sister Vicky.

Vicky was unbelievably gorgeous with her amazing curves, lovely blue eyes, long blonde hair, flawless skin, and other beautiful qualities.

Dominique looked a lot like Vicky just with her blonde hair cut short in a pixie cut, a much flatter chest, and less full lips. 

Louis had the same blonde hair, a baby like roundness to his eleven year old face, and startling blue eyes. 

"Dom!" I shrieked as I ran to greet her.

"Lils!" she giggled as she caught me up in a hug. 

I turned and gave Vicky a hug, she was like the big sister I always wanted. 

Her face was a mask of worry and it made me uneasy. 

Louis tugged on my arm and asked "What about me?"

I laughed and gave him a hug. Louis even though he was eleven was an inch taller than me.

Dom was wearing black skinny jeans, white converse with black laces, a black t-shirt, and a wristband matching mine. Vicky wore a pretty floral dress, which was weird because I generally saw her in sweatpants. Louis wore jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Hello Girls, Louis," Teddy greeted casually. 

"Hi," the three said in unison. 

"Well I have to go Dom, take care of your brother," Vicky said, hugged them both waved to the rest of us and hurried away. I glanced at Dom confusedly, she just shrugged. 

"Flower James and I better go to," Teddy said looking at his watch. 

I frowned and looked at my shoes. 

"Aww don't look so sad we will see you soon, promise," Teddy said pulling me into a bone crushing hug. 

I sighed and said "Bye." 

Teddy kissed my forehead, hugged Albus goodbye, ruffled Louis and Dom's hair then left. 

James swooped down and kissed my cheek, patted Albus on the shoulder, then hurried after Teddy. 

The four of us chatted as we headed down the platform. On our way spotted out red headed twin cousins Molly and Lucy and our other cousin Fred hanging out with his friends. 

Out of my corner of my eye I noticed an extremely tall blonde boy getting thoroughly scolded by his blonde regal looking father. I couldn't see his face but by the angle of his neck I could see he was staring at the floor. 'Hmmm… nice arse," I thought looking at his rear. 

Then we boarded the train. Louis found some of his little friends and ran off with them. Albus, Dom and I headed down to our compartment. We had figuratively claimed the compartment, I had rode in that compartment back and forth since my first year. Usually most of the Weasley/ Potters sat in it. In our compartment waited Rose and Hugo. 

Hugo looked a lot like his father did, just with auburn hair, and no freckles. He was giantly tall, and lanky. Rose looked like her mum, just bushy red hair and unlike her mother had she had very straight lovely white teeth. 

Rose had been made head girl that year, and Hugo and I had been made prefects. Albus had been made Gryffindor's quidtich team captain. Dom hadn't been made anything but it hadn't bothered her one bit. 

As we greeted, giggled and chatted we were joined by Albus and Rose's friends Frank Longbottom ( son of Neville and Lavender Brown), Whiler Thomas (Daughter of Luna and Dean Thomas) and Whiler also happened to be James's girlfriend, and Danny Finnegan (Son of Seamus and Pavarti Finnegan). Rose and Whiler were the only Ravenclaws the rest of us were Gryffindors. 

After an hour of talking about how terrible the Albus, Danny, and Frank were with girls, and listening to Albus, Danny and Frank try to persuade Hugo to take his nose out of his books and start focusing on girls I asked Dom to come with me to change into our robes. 

As we headed towards the bathroom I noticed that same blonde boy sitting in a compartment alone. This time I caught a glance at his face. He was unbelievably gorgeous. His white blond hair flipped out around his face. His pale skin was unblemished. His nose was perfectly straight. His lips were extremely tempting as they guarded his pearly white teeth. From his arms you could tell he was very muscular. But what really had me were his icy blue eyes, they were so glorious and captivating they my breath was caught in my throat. I nearly stuck my face against the glass like an idiot so I could keep staring. He was already in his uniform but he had customized it a bit. His white shirt was undone a few buttons so you could see his white undershirt, he wore black skater shoes, and a black beanie. 

I knew I would have seen him before now if he had gone to this school, must have gone to Durmstrang, like my uncle Charlie's son Bryon. 

As I stared at him for a few seconds he looked up at me, his eyes haunted and there was another emotion, not quite anger but just intensity. My stomach squirmed. 

"C'mon Lils," Dom urged as she tugged me along. 

"What were you staring at?" she asked. 

"The hottest bloody guy on the planet," I whispered still awestruck. 

"Wait I thought Lupin was the hottest guy on the bloody planet?" Dom asked confusedly. 

"O yah I saw you all cuddly with him today on the platform," she added with a sly grin. 

I swatted her arm and dropped the subject. 

As we exited the train I tried to catch another glimpse of the gorgeous boy, but I couldn't find him in the see of people. 

As we boarded the carriages I heard Danny say "Did you hear there is a Malfoy coming to school here this year?"

"No way I thought they moved to America?" Whiler asked. 

"They moved back, their son is coming to school here this year, I think he is in a our year," Danny said hastily. 

"He shouldn't be allowed here," Albus spat, Dad had told us many stories about how the Malfoys, the part they played in the war and how Draco treated my dad in school. 

"Albus! You never know he could be different, don't judge him because of his father," Rose chided. 

Albus shrugged but said no more. 

Once inside the castle we were greeted by Professor Slughorn. 

"Ah why hello there Potters, ready for another year?" He asked. 

Albus nodded back stiffly, he didn't like Professor Slughorn and his favoritism. Slughorn frowned at Albus but said no more. He turned to look at me. I nodded sheepishly. 

"Well lets get into the great hall," he muttered as he lead the massive crowd of students into the great hall. 

I sat in between Hugo and Dom. Albus, Danny, and Frank sitting across from us. Rose and Whiler left to the Ravenclaw table. 

Headmaster McGonagall stood up and began her speech. I zoned out. I had heard this speech before… Don't go into the forbidden forest blah blah blah… 

The sorting went by with out surprise, Louis was sorted into Hufflepuff, he was so nice it was very predictable.

"I am sorry to say our Defense against the dark arts professor, Professor Mickey has declined from his position, until further notice Professor Tawny will be your teacher and we would also like to congratulate our heads, Rose Weasley," Professor McGonagall called. 

Rose puffed out her chest so everyone could see her shiny silver heads badge and smiled in pride. Everyone whooped and hollered, our family did so the loudest. 

"And Scorpius Malfoy," She added her tone took on a fierce edge. 

The hall fell silently. I followed her gaze to the Ravenclaw table where the incredibly good looking blonde boy was sitting. My jaw dropped to the floor. He was sitting alone, glaring down at his plate. 

"Has McGonagall lost her mind?" Albus questioned incredulously. 

We all sat there in stunned silence. I was gaping at the boy. A Malfoy? It couldn't be. How could some one so bloody beautiful be a _Malfoy?_

His heated eyes found mine and he stared intensely at me. My heart started pounding frantically and my stomach lurched. His gaze was rather frightening, yet I couldn't bring myself to be scared, nor could I bring myself to look away. His eyes held mine for a few more seconds before he looked away, glaring back down at his plate. 

"Oh and would Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Lily Potter please come to my office after the feast, thank you, you may begin," She ended tersely. 

I stared at her with a shocked expression. How could I have gotten into trouble already? I had barely been here five minutes! Was it because I zoned out during her speech? Bloody hell practically everyone did! 

"All ready in trouble Lily?" Frank asked amusedly. 

"I haven't even been here _fifteen minutes!" I yelped. _

_Everyone except Albus laughed at my horrified expression. Albus was staring down at his food. Could he really be that upset at Malfoy becoming head boy? Or was it something else? Danny began talking to him, he was so zoned out he didn't hear him, not that Danny noticed. I kicked him from under the table. _

_He flinched but was drawn from his own little world and began talking animatedly with the rest of us. _

_After the feast I ran over to Rose, together we headed up to the headmaster's office, I couldn't help but notice Scorpius was no where in sight. We waited in silence for a few minutes outside of the Headmaster's office. _

"_Come in," McGonagall called. _

_Rose skipped up the steps I followed her wearily, wondering why McGonagall's wrath was being brought down on me. I wasn't a really trouble maker, but I was certainly not a goody goody. James was the real prankster in our family. _

"_Ah Rose Weasley this is Scorpius Malfoy," McGonagall introduced, _

_I watched as Rose and Scorpius shared a firm unfriendly handshake. _

_I stayed in the shadows as the headmaster began briefing them on their responsibilities. The portrait of headmaster Dumbledore was smiling at me, it was a strange smile like he knew a secret didn't. I tried to smile back but I expect it came out as a grimace. His eyes twinkled. _

_I stared down at my converse, rocking back and forth on my heels. _

"_Ms. Weasley, your excused," McGonagall dismissed._

_Rose made her way out of the office glancing worriedly at me for a moment then hurrying down the stairs._

_I went and took the seat that Rose once occupied. I glanced at Scorpius for a minute then stared back at the headmaster. Why hadn't she dismissed him too? _

"_Well Scorpius this is Lily Potter, Potter this is Scorpius," McGonagall introduced her voice hard. _

_Scorpius didn't even move to shake my hand like he had with Rose. I stared at my shoes again. _

_Mcgonagall sighed. _

"_Well Scorpius Lily will be your tour guide for the next week," Mcgonangall said warily. _

_We both stared at her in disbelief. _

"_B-but Professor, I don't think I am fit, I mean we aren't in the same house, or year," I sputtered. What the hell was going on here?_

"_Well Potter you do know where The head boys dorm is don't you?" she asked tersely. _

_I blushed and nodded. I had a lot of time there, Teddy had been head boy when I was a second year, he let me stay there when ever I wanted._

_I could feel Scorpius staring at me. _

"_Well then you shouldn't have any problem," she said. _

"_I wouldn't want Ms. Potter to do anything she didn't want," I heard Scorpius say. Bloody hell his voice was just as appealing as the rest of him. A low, smooth, bass with silky quality to it. _

"_I don't mind," I muttered staring down at my converse blushing furiously. _

"_Well then its settled, look over his schedule and help him find his way around the castle, I have already informed your teacher you may be a few minutes late their classes," McGonagall said then looked up at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore who beamed at her and nodded. _

"_Ok," Scorpius and I said in unison. _

"_Well get going," McGonagall said with a small smile on her face._

_I scrambled out of the headmaster's office, Scorpius on my heels. _

_Once we were in the halls. I sighed in relief, at least I wasn't in trouble. _

_Scorpius stared at me expectantly._

_I stared at him for a second the blushed yet again and mumbled "This way." Then led the way down the corridor. _

_I walked slowly through the castle. _

"_Blimey this place is huge," I heard him murmur. _

_I giggled, I couldn't help it. _

_He looked down at me with a hard expression, yet his eyes were filled with humor. _

"_So you moved here from America?" I asked trying to make conversation. _

_He nodded and asked "Yes how'd you know?" _

"_Nothing stays a secret at Hogwarts," I said. _

_He nodded knowingly, a small smile tugging at his lips. _

_We finally reached a portrait of a Spanish knight. _

"_Password?" he asked in a thick Spanish accent._

"_Make up a password," I whispered to Scorpius._

_He contemplated it for a minute then said "Fire and ice." _

"_I shall remember that Noble Sir!" The knight bellowed and the portrait swung open. _

_Scorpius hopped into the room and began admiring it. _

_I hesitated at the door. _

_He without turning around he said "You can come in." _

_I jumped up into the room and the portrait swung shut._

_They room hadn't changed at all since I was last in it. Now everything was in Ravenclaw colors instead of Gryffindor colors. There was a small common room with a sofa and a chair, a fireplace, a few bookshelves, and other homely touches. The bedroom was up a small flight of stairs, it was equipped with a large four poster bed. The bathroom that was attached to the Bed room had an extremely large bath with magically powered jets, and of course all the other bathroom necessities. _

"_The bedroom is up the stairs and the bathroom is attached to it," I said staring at his handsome face as he looked at the books on the shelves. _

_He nodded in thanks as he continued to skim the shelves. I stood there awkwardly, wondering what I should say. _

"_I will be here about seven thirty ok?" I asked nervously. _

"_Ok," he said simply. _

_I bit my lip for a second staring at his back then walked briskly from the room. _

_Once back in the Gryffindor common room I sighed in relief. It was terribly never wracking being near that boy. Dom and Hugo were waiting for me by the fire. _

"_Where have you been missy?" Dom asked with mock authority. I laughed and told her and Hugo everything that happened. _

"_Weird," mumbled Dom. I nodded. _

_Hugo was wearing his thinking face. _

"_Watcha thinking Hugo?" I asked. _

"_Just wondering that's all," He said with a kind smile. _

_I ruffled his hair and laughed. _

_We talked for a few minutes then departed for our separate dorms. _

"_Malfoy is really hot," Dom said once we were alone. _

_I nodded and said "He is a bloody god."_

_Dom laughed and said "I wouldn't go that far Lily dear."_

"_I would," I grumbled as I got into my pajamas. _

_Dom snickered and said "As hot as Teddy?"_

"_Yes," I murmured. She stared at me in shock. _

"_But Malfoy is so strange so… oh I don't know," I sighed in defeat an plopped down on my bed. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep. _


	2. The tour guide

_I awoke at around six o-clock the next morning and rushed to the showers. After a quick shower I threw on my uniform. As I reached down to pick my jacket up off the floor I remembered that Teddy had sneaked a parcel into my jacket pocket. I grabbed the small brown thing excitedly. As I ripped open the brown paper, I grew befuddled as a found a thin cloak. Why would Teddy give me a cloak? There was a small letter inside. _

_Dear Lily,_

_Your father gave this to me my first year of Hogwarts, I think you It would be of good use to you. Don't get into too much trouble._

_Love_

_Teddy_

_Ok this was weird. I grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. It was then Dom woke up. She groggily got up out of her bed. _

"_Morning sunshine," I whispered, so I didn't awake the other girls in our dorm. _

_She turned to look at me and her jaw dropped. _

"_What?" I asked, did I look that bad with wet hair and no make up? She had seen me like this before._

"_You're body is gone!" she shrieked her eyes wide in disbelief. _

_I confusedly looked down to see my body was gone._

_I gasped and threw the cloak off my shoulders. _

"_An invisibility cloak," Dom and I gasped in unison. _

"_Where'd you get it?" Dom asked picking up the cloak and inspecting it. _

"_Teddy, he said he got it from my Dad," I whispered. _

"_Wow think of all the things we could get away with now," Dom said and evil smile on her face. _

_I grinned mischievously and rubbed my hands together in anticipation. _

_Dom laughed and headed towards the showers. I used an easy charm to dry my hair. I was to lazy to straighten it so I let it fall in curls. I quickly applied my mascara and a little bit of eyeliner (I looked terrible with a lot of makeup on). Dom had just got out of the showers. _

"_Dom could I borrow you converse today?" I asked._

"_Sure if I can borrow yours," Dom giggled. _

_I threw my black converse at her, and she threw me her white ones. We had the same shoe size so we always shared shoes. _

_Dom's short blonde hair fell in a beautiful mess around her face. It was weird, even though her hair was messy it still looked good. _

"_So do you think, I might well, well," She started then cringed, unable to finish. _

"_What Dom?" I asked curiously. _

"_Have a chance with Frank," she whispered her face beat red. _

_I laughed, I couldn't help it. Frank? Frank Longbottom? Frank was an ok looking kid I supposed. His dark brown hair fringing his slender face, his narrow nose, his tan complexion. He was about five foot seven, the same as Dom. The only thing about him was he was severely clumsy, like his Dad our herbology professor. _

_Dom glared at me. _

"_Yes Dom I defiantly think you have a chance, I mean your beautiful, he would be lucky to have you," I said stifling my spasm of giggles. _

"_You have to say that you're my best friend," Dom mumbled looking at her face in the mirror, making some ridiculous faces. _

"_Sure but, it really is true Dom, your tall and blonde, your every man's dream," I said giggling as she puffed out her cheeks. _

_She frowned and said "But guys sort of see me as one of the guys." _

_It was somewhat true, Dom was a definitely tomboy, but she was still gorgeous. _

"_Not all guys do believe me, just flirt a bit with Frank, nothing to thick, just harmless flirting, let him begin to see you as a girl and not just a friend, see what happens," I advised. _

_Dom smiled and nodded. I smiled back then looked at the clock at the end of the hall. _

"_Crap! I have to go help Malfoy, tell Al where I am, he will get worried," I pleaded. _

_Dom nodded and motioned for me to hurry up and leave._

_I ran to the head boys dorm, I arrived at seven thirty five. _

_As I arrived at the portrait bent over putting my hands on my knees and panting, that was a long run, and I sprinted the whole way. _

_I heard the portrait open but I was too out of breath to look up. _

"_You ok?" Malfoy asked with a concerned tone. _

"_Yes," I said hoarsely. _

"_You ran here," he guessed, still with that concerned tone. _

"_If I would have walked I would have gotten here at eight," I said straightening up. _

_He looked just as beautiful as he had yesterday, my breath caught my throat. His eyes seemed to analyze my face. _

"_You gonna be ok?" he asked after my breathing returned to normal. _

_I nodded and lead the way to the great hall. _

_We didn't talk the entire way there. The awkward silence didn't seem to affect him, though it was eating me alive. _

_Once we were about to enter the great hall Scorpius said "Thank you again Ms. Potter for showing me around."_

"_Lily," I corrected with a smile. _

"_Lily," he repeated quietly. My heart started hammering in my chest, and I felt my knees turn to jelly. The way he said my name was like nothing I had ever heard before. _

"_Do you want to sit with me?" I asked without thinking of the disastrous consequences. _

"_I don't think that would be wise," He said staring down at his shoes. _

"_You're probably right," I grumbled, even though I knew he was right I couldn't help but feel that painful sting of rejection. _

_Scorpius's eyes held mine for a moment then he turned and headed into the great hall. I stood there for a moment due to the lingering affects of his eyes. I then walked over to my usual in between Dom and Hugo. _

"_So you have to show Malfoy around huh?" asked Frank. _

_I nodded. _

"_Make sure this doesn't affect you school work," Albus warned with hard eyes. _

"_Geez Al its just for a week," I said acerbically._

_Albus shrugged and said "Please don't get to friendly with him Lils."_

_I bit my lip and nodded stiffly. I wanted more than anything to get to know him. To get him to talk to me. To get him to smile, really smile. _

_The subject changed and we continued to eat and talk. _

_After breakfast I found Scorpius waiting for me just outside the great hall. _

_A smile tugged at my lips, as I looked over his perfect appearance. _

"_I have herbology, what do you have next?" He asked politely, oblivious to my roaming eyes. _

"_Transfiguration," I muttered. _

"_Is that far from the herbology greenhouse?" he asked. _

_I bit my lip "Yup," I mumbled. _

"_I'm sorry I hate to be a burden," he said cocking his head to the side, a sweet expression on his face. _

_Merlin he was so polite. _

"_You aren't a burden," I said beaming at him._

_It was then he smiled for the first time in my presence. It lit up all his features. His smile was ten times more dazzling then Teddy's. My heart skipped a beat, I would never forget that moment. I knew then I might just do anything to keep that smile on his face. _

_The grin on my face grew. _

"_We better get going," I said after a moment and began leading the way to the greenhouse. _

_Once I had successfully gotten him to the herbology lab, I made my way to the Transfiguration classroom. _

_I was a few minutes late but Professor Clearing didn't seem to notice. But everyone watched me as I went and took my seat next to Hugo. _

"_I miss anything?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of parchment from my bag. _

"_Nah, I will give you the notes you missed," he whispered. _

_I nodded and began paying attention to the lesson. We were learning about Animagi. _

_After class I gave Hugo a quick hug and raced off to the greenhouse. Scorpius was waiting patiently for me there. _

"_I'm so sorry I'm so late!" I exclaimed guiltily. _

"_Its not a problem," he said sincerely. _

_I watched his face for a second looking for a flicker of irritation. I saw none. _

"_What's your next lass?" I asked. _

"_Potions, you?" he asked. _

"_Charms," I answered happily. They were in the same section of the castle. _

"_Are they in closer locations?" he asked wondering why I was happy. _

_I nodded and began to lead to the way to the dungeons. _

"_Are you any good with potions?" I asked._

"_Not particularly, in my old school my best subject was defense against the dark arts and care of magical creatures," he answered._

"_Wow," I murmured. Defense against the dark arts? Care of magical creatures? This kid was like his father's opposite. His father hated magical creatures, and he was into the Dark arts!_

"_And you?" he asked._

"_Transfiguration and defense against the dark arts," I replied._

"_Ah," was his simple reply._

_By that time we had arrived at the dungeons, and to my surprise Albus and Danny we waiting at the door. _

"_Hi Albus, Danny," I greeted a little nervously. _

"_Lily, Scorpius," Albus greeted icily. Danny just stood there glaring at the absurdly gorgeous blonde boy._

_Scorpius nodded towards my brother and his friend, glanced briefly at me then hurried into the dungeons._

"_Lily have you heard from Teddy?" Albus asked his voice returning to that kind tone. _

"_No why?" I asked mystified._

"_I saw him today in the hall," he said. _

_Teddy was here? Why hadn't he owled me or come to see me? Maybe he was here on some sort of business, but wait what kind of business would a quidtich player/ training auror have at Hogwarts? _

"_Well I don't know why he was here, I have to get to Charms though, bye," I said then fled down the hall._

_I was very good with Charms, I got "Os" on all of my assignments. But charms was never a challenge for me, and I loved a challenge. Professor Flitwick was a very good teacher but he sometimes bored his students to sleep. _

_Neither Hugo nor Dom where in my charms class._

_After Charms I sprinted back to the dungeons. _

_Scorpius was waiting there for me. _

"_Hello," I greeted cheerily, I felt better now that I was near him again. _

"_Hey," he said pleasantly. _

"_So I'm guessing Albus is your brother?" he asked after a moment. _

"_Yes," I answered warily. What had Albus done? Ugh I was going to kill Albus if he hexed Scorpius._

"_You look a lot alike," he commented. _

"_Thank you?" I asked confusedly. _

_He laughed. Dear Merlin his laugh was just so ...sexy. Butterflies were released into my stomach. _

_I giggled quietly. _

"_I don't think he likes me much," he added grimly, his face a mask of sorrow. _

"_I'm so sorry," I whispered longing to touch his face, to ease away his sadness. _

"_It not your fault," He said his face still full of grief. _

_I didn't know what to say. I gingerly patted his arm. His skin was cold and smooth but not quite unnaturally so. My skin was like fire against his. We both gasped in shock. The feeling that coursed through me was amazing. His skin against mine. _

_His eyes met mine and we both smiled sheepishly. _

"_What's your next class?" I asked letting my hand dropped, my finger tips still tingling._

"_Defense against the dark arts," he said. _

_I looked down at my schedule, my face twisted into a look of confusion. _

"_What?" he asked cautiously. _

"_That's my next class," I murmured, as I kept rereading my schedule looking for a some sort of error. _

"_Interesting," he said. _

_I nodded not looking up from the parchment in my hands. _

"_Well we better get going," I said and started walking still looking at my schedule. Between the places Dom and Hugo scribbled on it (they wrote down which classes we had together) There were no errors. _

"_I hope Albus isn't in that class," I whispered. _

"_What's that?" he asked_

"_Nothing," I said too quickly._

_He gave me a skeptical look then looked away. _

_As we arrived in the classroom I unfortunately found that Albus was indeed in that class with all of his friends, Rose, and Whiler. _

"_Lily what are you doing here?" Rose asked, her tone was rather hurtful. _

"_It's on my schedule," I said shrugging. _

_Rose snatched the parchment from my hands, Albus was looking over her shoulder at the paper. _

"_There must be some mistake you cant be in seventh year defense," Rose hissed. _

_I just stood there feeling retarded. Rose was great and all but she was rather snobbish sometimes._

"_The schedules are never wrong Rosie," Albus growled at Rose, then beamed at me. _

_I smiled weakly at him. _

_Albus saw Scorpius lingering behind me and his eyes darkened. _

_Danny seemed to finally see me and asked Albus "What's she doing here?" _

"_She is in the class," Albus said his voice thick with pride, yet his eyes were still dark. _

_Danny grinned at me and asked "Come sit by me Lily?"_

_Albus glared menacingly at him and Danny shrinked back. _

"_Erm well Scorpius doesn't have anyone to sit with and I sort of offered…" I lied, wanting to sit by him. _

_Albus turned his glare on me, I shrugged biting my lip, pleading with him with my eyes to be reasonable._

_He sighed and Danny looked rather disgruntled. _

_Rose made a humpfing noise and went and sat by Whiler. _

_Albus glared at Scorpius for a second then went and sat by Frank and Danny. _

"_You offered?" Scorpius whispered in my ear. _

_I nodded ignoring the shiver that crawled up my spine and went and sat an empty two person desk._

_Scorpius stood there for a minute then sat down beside me. _

"_I think your brother officially loathes me," he said noticing the hateful stare Albus was shooting at him._

"_Don't worry about him," I said, dang why did Albus have to be so dang protective?_

_Scorpius shrugged and turned his back to my brother. _

_I hummed quietly to myself and doodled on my paper. _

_Scorpius let out a laugh. _

_I looked up at him. _

"_You looked sort of cute just now," he said with out thinking then blushed beat red and looked away._

_I felt my face turn bright red as well. Did he just call me cute? My heart inflated in my chest. _

"_Thanks," I whispered. _

_He nodded still unable to look at me. _

"_Do you have any siblings?" I asked trying to break the tension. _

_It worked he smiled at me and said "Yes I have a little sister her name is Danielle, she is five."_

_He dug out a picture from his pocket an handed it to me. _

_I watched as a tiny fair haired girl with the same icy blue eyes as Scorpius jumped into her brothers arms and he spun her around both of them laughing, the scene repeated. _

"_She is adorable," I commented and handed him back the picture. _

"_Thank you," he said and took it back. _

_Professor Tawny walked in and all side conversations ended. _

_All we did in class was take notes on how to create the perfect patronus. Of course my brother and I already knew how, our father had taught us. Albus's patronus was a lion. Mine was a black panther. James's patronus to everyone's amusement was a strange little monkey. Teddy's patronus was a large wolf, Dad said it represented his father. _

_After that class it was time for lunch, I waited cautiously for all off my siblings to leave the room before exiting with Scorpius. _

_We walked in silence for a while._

"_Have you ever conjured a patronus?" I asked._

"_Not a full one," he said shaking his head. _

_We arrived at the great hall and went our separate ways._

_As I walked to my table I saw Dom laughing at something Frank said, Frank looked utterly hypnotized by her laugh. I smiled. _

"_Hey Lils," Hug said as I sat down. _

"_Hey Hugo," I said and helped myself to a sandwich._

"_How's your day going?" Dom asked, but by her tone and the look in her eyes what she meant to say was how's Malfoy? _

"_Its been going good, I got put in seventh year defense against the dark arts," I said casually. _

"_Really? that's awesome!" Dom said. _

"_Yah it is Lily," Hugo added in. _

"_Talking about defense against the dark arts what was with you and Malfoy?" Albus asked, it was clear he didn't like Scorpius. _

"_I just felt bad, __everyone has been mean to him all day," I said glaring meaningfully at my brother. _

_Albus's hard stare turned guilty. _

"_I'm sorry Lily but there is just something off about him, and I don't like it, I'm just watching out for you," he said. _

"_So glaring at him is watching out for me?" I asked trying to sound angry but in truth I was rather amused. _

"_No I was sending him my hurt my baby sister and you're dead look," Albus said proudly. _

_I laughed._

_The rest of the day passed without surprise. I walked Scorpius to his classes then ran to mine. We talked a lot more than I had expected, but we didn't talk about anything really interesting._

_After dinner I walked him back to his dorm. _

"_So Scorpius think you know your way around yet?" I asked with a smile. _

"_Ugh not quite Lily, I'm sorry but it seems your job isn't over yet," he said with a laugh. _

"_Darn it," I murmured jokingly. He shot me a glorious smile. _

"_Fire and ice," he said to the Spaniard. _

"_Welcome home noble sir!" he shouted as the portrait swung open. _

"_You know what would be cool," I said after a moment. _

"_What?" Scorpius asked holding the portrait open for me, a complete invitation for me to come in._

_I hopped into the room and said "To be in a painting, I mean you could go all over Hogwarts and talk to other paintings and stuff."_

"_That would be rather entertaining," he agreed with a smile. Gosh that smile it got me every time. _

"_So do you have a lot of homework?" I asked. _

"_Just a short essay for herbology you?" he asked as he sat down in front of the fire and pulled out his homework and began writing. _

"_Nope," I murmured. It was great within the day we had actually gotten somewhat friendly._

"_Lucky," he mumbled. _

_I laughed. _

"_Well I better get back to my dorm I expect Dom and Hugo are waiting up for me," I said a little saddened by the thought of leaving him. _

"_Good night Lily," he said looking up at me and smiling. _

"_Night Scorpius," I said then jumping out of the portrait. _

_It was strange the minute I was away from him I felt strange, like I was missing something. _

_As I made my way to the Gryffindor tower I contemplated how obsessed I had become with Scorpius. _

_As I had predicted Dom and Hugo were waiting for me in front of the fire. I gossiped with Dom for a bit while Hugo sat back looking amused. Apparently things in Frank town were going well. _

"_Lily I think Danny likes you," Hugo said suddenly. _

_Dom and I both looked at him in surprise. _

"_Really?" I asked in disbelief. I didn't really have any romantic feelings for the tall sandy haired boy, I mean he was a great friend and all but I didn't really see him like that._

"_Yah he well sort of asked Albus if he could ask you to Hogsmeade or something and Al sort of blew up on him," Hugo said. _

"_Do you like him Lily?" Dom asked. _

"_Erm well he is cute I guess but I only see him as a friend," I admitted. _

"_Understandable," Dom said. _

_Hugo yawned. _

"_Well I'm exhausted, good night ladies," he said as he got up and ruffled our hair as he passed. _

"_Bye Hugo," Dom and I chorused. _

"_Ah well I'm pretty tired too, lets get to bed," I said then led the way to the girls dormitories where we both got in our pajamas and quickly fell asleep. _


	3. Professor Lupin business

The next few days passed by in a blur. As I awoke Saturday morning I lay in bed for a few minutes just thinking. Dom and Frank had made a little progress in the romantic department and Dom was bloody thrilled. Hugo was still a bookworm who had no time for girls. Rose continued to give me the cold shoulder the remainder of the week. Albus was still excessively protective but had loosened some in the Scorpius department, seeing as he had no control over me and who I chose as my friends. 

I had received a few letter from James asking me to keep an eye on Whiler for him, he assured me he trusted her but still wanted me on the look out. James had fallen madly in love with the gangly dark haired girl. Teddy had sent me one letter but it was written in riddles, and pissed me off to no end. Mom and Dad sent Albus and I little care packages filled with candy.

Then there was Danny. Ugh Danny. Much to my dismay and Albus's Danny continued to try harder and harder to get my attention. Dom said I should give the poor boy a chance, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't know why but it just felt wrong to give into his flirting. 

Scorpius and I had grown rather close over the past three days, close enough that I could even call him my friend. He had really opened up to me, I was the only one though. I could tell it was hard for him to trust others. He was still a little cryptic and mysterious but it was honestly just part of his charm. I walked with him too and fro from every class and at night I would spend at least thirty minutes with him in his dorm chatting, or doing homework. I knew I was only a fifth year and he was a seventh, and I knew he was probably way out of my league but I couldn't help but slowly fall for him. I mean he was gorgeous but there was so much more to him than beauty. I couldn't explain it but I just felt right when I was with him, and when I was with out him I felt wrong. I couldn't help but pray he felt the same way.

I jumped out of bed remembering that I was in fact suppose to meet him at his dorm at nine. Dom snored loudly and I chuckled. I showered and got dressed in light washed jean short shorts, a pink snug t-shirt, knee high pink and black checkered socks, Dom's converse, and of course my wristband. I let my hair fall in curls down my back yet again too lazy to straighten it. Today along with my usual make up I also added the slightest shimmer around my eyes. As I ran down the stairs I was greeted by Danny (ugh), Albus, and Frank. 

"Hey," Albus greeted nonchalantly. I nodded in his general direction and continued to head towards the door. 

"Where you going Lils?" Danny asked sweetly. 

"Somewhere," I answered back, trying not to sound annoyed. 

Danny got up to stand in front of me. 

"You look hot Lils," He said with a silly smirk. 

"Thank you?" I giggled dashed past him. 

As I closed the portrait door I heard Albus say "You're disgusting." I didn't know who he said it to but I had a pretty good idea. 

I skipped merrily down to Scorpius's room, and knocked on the painting. 

"Oh well hello there my fair Lady, looking for the nobleman?" The Spaniard in the painting asked. 

"Erm yah," I answered. 

"Well he left the room about an hour ago," he said. "But if you would rather stay and talk with me I am ok with that!" he said wiggling his eyebrows. 

I laughed but it was broken. How could he forget? I felt a pain pierce at my heart. My stomach plummeted. I sighed and headed down the hall, heading towards the great hall. 

Once there I found Hugo sitting and eating while reading a book. 

I laughed to myself and plopped down next to me. 

"Ello Lily," he said glancing briefly at me then returning to the script. 

"Heya Hugo," I said and helped myself to some pumpkin juice. 

"You alright you seem kind of down?" he asked noting the despair in my voice. 

"Scorpius wasn't there," I mumbled. 

"There where?" he asked. 

"We were suppose to meet up this morning and he wasn't there," I grumbled.

Hugo smiled and looked up from his text "He probably has a good explanation."

I shrugged, maybe he did maybe he didn't. 

Hugo looked behind me and his jaw dropped to the floor. 

I span around to see teddy heading into the great hall. 

"Teddy?" I shrieked. 

"Hey Lily!" he greeted, his eyes assessed my outfit. 

"I don't think your dad would approve of you fashion choice," he chided disapprovingly. 

"Well dad's not here," I retorted. 

Teddy smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed ya Lils," he whispered into my ear. It was strange I didn't feel that same electric shock run up my spine as he whispered in my ear. 

"Missed you too Teddy," I said. 

Keeping an arm around my shoulders Teddy turned to greet Hugo by ruffling his auburn hair. 

"How you doing Hugo?" Teddy asked. 

"Fine just fine," Hugo said a wide grin stretched across his face. 

"Keeping out of trouble?" Teddy asked with mock severity. 

"Yes sir," Hugo replied. 

Teddy laughed, I use to think Teddy's laugh was so incredible, now it just sounded normal to me. My brow puckered in confusion. What was going on with me?

"Wait Teddy what on earth are you doing here?" I asked perplexedly. 

"Oh I just thought I would swing by," he answered nonchalantly. 

"Well that's bull, what are you doing here?" I asked with a laugh. 

"Well erm, McGonagall, sort of asked me to be… The defense against the dark arts professor," he stammered, apparently afraid of how I would take it. 

I stood there in shock, Hugo wearing the same expression. 

Teddy took his arm back off my shoulders and began wringing his hands, unable to look at Hugo or I. His hair turning Blonde in nervousness.

"Well ugh…" I tried but nothing could come out. 

"Teddy!" someone shouted. 

I turned to see Rose and Albus bounding towards us. 

"Hi guys," he greeted fainted heartedly. 

"What are you doing here man?" Albus asked clapping him on the back looking ecstatic. 

"Teddy is the new defense against the dark arts professor," Hugo said, still awestruck. 

Teddy stared sheepishly down at his shoes. 

"Really that's great!" Albus boomed. 

I nodded in agreement, I still didn't know how I felt about the whole Professor Lupin business but he needed our support.

A small broke across Teddy's face. 

Then Molly, Lucy, And Fred came running down to greet us, giving out hugs, and congratulations for Teddy once they too heard. 

Dom, followed by Louis where the last of the Weasley/ Potter militia to join us. 

Dom wore the same expression as Hugo and I had when we first told her. Louis like Albus, Rose, Fred, Molly, and Lucy was ecstatic. 

I sort of just stood there still in somewhat denial. Fred was trying to get Teddy to allow us to get away with stuff when McGonagall came rushing in whisking Teddy away. Teddy sent me a pleading smile as he was rushed to the teacher's table. I tried my best to smile back, I guess t satisfied him because he turned away. 

"Well," Dom murmured still in shock she came to take her seat next to me but Danny pushed passed her and stole it. Dom glared ruefully at him as I mouthed help me to her. Her glare turned into a grin as she took a seat next to Frank. 

"So Lils, whatcha doing today?" Danny asked beaming.

"Well Dom and I are going to going to-" I looked at her for help.

"Going to do girly stuff," Dom supplied. 

"Girly stuff?" Danny asked with a frown. 

"Makeovers, duh," Dom said and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well that cant take the entire day," Danny reasoned unsurely.

"Oh it can," I said widening my eyes and nodding.

Dom erupted in giggles at my expression.

Danny seemed oblivious to her laughter and said "Well if you can spare some time from your _girly stuff _tell me kay?" 

I nodded.

Albus toke a seat beside Frank and glared at Danny, Danny stared innocently back at him.

"Well I'm so excited that Teddy is going to be our professor," Albus said after glaring for a few more minutes.

Dom, Hugo and I all sort of nodded reluctantly.

Albus started prattling about all the wonders of Teddy being a professor. 

After we had finished our breakfast Dom insisted we head upstairs and start our _girly stuff._

_Dom began talking about some drama going on in Hufflepuff that Louis had told her about. I was half listening to her. But I had some pressing issues on my mind. Why was Teddy here? He never said anything about teaching. Where was Scorpius? I hadn't seen him at the Ravenclaw table. Was he ok? Was he lost somewhere? As Dom and I started up the stairs I was unfortunately not paying attention to where I was walking and was surprised as I started to fall backwards. I shrieked as I plummeted towards the stone floor waving my arms around. I was maybe a foot from the ground when I pair of strong hands caught me. _


	4. a quick fly

AN: as to the question why Scor was getting yelled at on the platform… you will soon find out…

I would really love some more reviews….

I looked up into the concerned eyes of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He picked me up like a tiny porcelain doll and set me down lightly on my feet, his hands remained at my waist. My hands where gripping the tops of his arms tightly.

"All right there Lily?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," I whispered. Merlin how did this boy do it? I was suppose to be mad at him, but now I realized I just couldn't be. There was barely any distance between us. He smelled so unbelievably delicious… like cologne and something else. His luscious lips were soooo close to mine… all I would have to do is stand on my tipy toes…

"You sure?" he asked, his cool breath swirling across my face.

I stood there staring at his gorgeous face for a few seconds before murmuring "Yep," and staring at my toes.

His strong hands loosened their hold on my waist but remained there. My hands moved down his arms to his forearms. He shivered under my touch and closed his eyes for the briefest of moments.

"Lily I'm so sorry about not being there this morning, I had something I had to do," he said pleading for my forgiveness. His eyes captured mine for a second, and my heart skipped a beat.

"It's fine," I mumbled, staring intently at his knees.

"Lily I have to go, see you in the dormitories," Dom said, I had forgotten she was there, she dashed up the stairs.

"Lily, I really am sorry," he whispered pulling me closer to him.

"Its really ok, Scor," I said still unable to look in his eyes.

"Scor?" he asked, his tone was rather amused.

Crap! A nickname Lily? What are you thinking?

"Well ugh since you called me Lils, I thought well, never mind, I can keep calling you Scorpius," I said quickly trying to hide my embarrassment I squirmed out of his arms.

"No no, I like it," he assured me pulling me back into his arms.

I flushed with pleasure. He was so close… so very close…

He held me for a moment gently rubbing the small of my back, I was griping his forearms trying to keep him near me, keep him close.

"Well you are going to let me make it up to you right?" he asked after a moment.

"Make what up?" I asked looking up at his glorious face.

"Not being there this morning," he said with a small smile.

"You don't have to," I said smiling.

"I know but I am going to, meet me tomorrow afternoon at my dorm, please," he asked, from his pleading tone I think he thought I was going to say no.

"Ok," I said smiling. My mood turned glum as I realized that meant I wouldn't be seeing him the rest of the day then.

"You don't have to," he muttered his tone hurt as he assessed my glum face.

"Oh no I want to," I assured smiling broadly.

He seemed lifted out of his dejection. It was then he seemed to realize he was still holding me, he dropped his arms and blushed. I reluctantly let go of his arms.

"Well I will see you tomorrow," Scorpius said.

I nodded. He touched my cheek briefly then sped off down the corridor.

I walked up to the dorms in a daze. He was so close to me, he touched my cheek! Oh Merlin! His smell, his eyes, his voice!

As I arrived in the girl's dormitories, Dom was pacing anxiously waiting for me.

She noted my flushed expression and squealed.

"He kissed you didn't he Lily?" she asked.

"N-no but," I stammered.

"BUT!?" Dom shrieked and giggled.

I then filled her in on every little detail of our encounter. We then spent the next thirty minutes depicting his words and facial expressions and my emotions.

"Wow Lily," Dom finally said dropping back on her bed.

"What about you and Frank?" I asked.

"I don't know," Dom grumbled.

"Well from the looks he was giving you yesterday I think he is beginning to like you," I said knowingly.

"You think?" she asked a fire lit in her eyes.

I nodded sagely and said "Trust me Dom."

"I do," Dom said with a sigh.

"You do know I was serious about the girl's day right?" she asked a dragged me to the bathroom.

We sat in the bathroom for hours primping our hair and applying our make up again and again. In the end we both looked rather lovely.

Dom decided to change into something a little more glamorous so I headed down the stairs. Danny seemed to be waiting for me in the common room. He jumped up when he saw me. He grinned broadly as he approached me. I couldn't help but grimace a little.

"Hello Lily," he said sweetly.

"Heya Danny," I said.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Sure," I muttered.

He took my hand and lead me from the common room and onto the grounds.

"You look stunning," he said rather awkwardly after a moment.

"Thanks Danny," I mumbled trying lamely to pull my small hand from his.

"So quiditich try outs Wednesday, you gonna be there?" he asked.

"Of course, I am the seeker I have to try to keep my position," I said.

"No one could beat you out of it, you're an amazing player," Danny said with a sheepish grin.

"I suppose," I mumbled.

It was strange most of my friends made up the quiditich team. Danny and Dom were beaters, Albus, Frank, and a tall sixth year named Elizabeth were the chasers, Hugo was the keeper (like his father), and I was the seeker.

Danny sighed and squeezed my hand. He led us to the quiditich pitch.

"Wanna go for a quick fly?" he asked.

"Sure," I said excitedly.

We spent a good half hour racing around the pitch. It was fun, but really because Danny turned off the whole flirting thing and was just a friend.

We left the pitch with messy wind swept hair. We talked about quiditich as we made our way to the common room.

A few hallways away we ran into a livid Albus.

"Where have you two been?" he asked venomously eyeing our disheveled hair.

"We were playing quiditich," I said easing Albus before he killed his best friend.

Albus relaxed.

"So m' guessing Danny told you about the try outs?" Albus asked.

We both nodded.

"Good, well Lily Hugo was looking for you. You two have a prefects meeting tomorrow morning," Albus said. I gave both Danny and Albus fleeting hugs before dashing down the hall to the library where I would indefinitely find Hugo.


	5. a prefect meeting

AN: Im so happy to be getting more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please keep them coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It turned out we did in fact have a prefects meeting the next morning at nine o-clock. I was extremely excited. Not only did I get to see Scorpius at our little "date" (regard that I am using the term date very loosely) but I also got to see him at the meeting. The thought of seeing him released butterflies into my stomach.

I quite literally jumped out of bed Sunday morning. I shook my head a few times trying to get rid of the stupor in my mind then sprinted to the showers in a fleet of panic. The hot water of the showers calmed me a tad, but as soon as I turned off the water anxiety took me over again. I dashed back into the room. I began to dig through my trunk searching for the perfect outfit. I accidentally awoke Dom as I flung a pair of pants at her head.

"OY! Who's trunk exploded?" she groaned as she looked around the room.

"Dom! I don't know what to wear! I mean I want to impress him but I don't want to look like a tart, oh dear Merlin I don't want to look to safe either!" I cried.

"Lily honey relax take deep breaths, in out in out there you go," she soothed. I obediently breathed.

"Ok so back to the whole clothes issue, I have a solution, Wear those light wash jeans, the lime green converse with the black laces, the hot pink t-shirt that is pretty long, wear the white studded belt over the shirt, your wristband of course, and those awesome black bangle bracelets Hugo got you for Christmas last year," she said pointing at different articles of the clothing that were lying on the floor as she went.

She turned around as I replaced my giant black sleep shirt with the clothes she pointed out.

"Ready," I said satisfied, I look rather good. Not too weird, not too skater, not too preppy.

"Wonderful, now lets do your hair," Dom said with a grin, she loved doing other peoples hair, even though she couldn't be bothered to spend five minutes on her own.

She helped me straighten my ebony mop till it was dead straight. I quickly applied my minimal makeup.

"Dom what on earth would I do with out you?" I asked.

"The world would cease without me," she said with a laugh, then headed to the showers.

I ran down the stairs, and bounded right into Hugo.

"Whoa there chicka," Hugo said steadying me.

"Chicka?" I asked erupting in giggles.

"Yes Chicka," he said with a charming smile.

With that we headed towards the defense against the dark arts classroom where the meeting was being held.

Rose seemed to be waiting for us at the door.

"Lily can I talk to you?" Rose asked.

"Of course Rosie," I said.

Hugo patted his sister on the head then ducked into the classroom.

"Lily I'm dreadfully sorry about the way I acted the other day," she said bowing her head.

"It's all good Rosie," I said smiling at the five foot six red-head.

"Thanks Lily, but you have to understand Lily, I have always been a tad bit jealous of you," She whispered her pride deflated.

I gaped in shock. Rosie was a beautiful girl, who was extremely witty and intelligent, why was she jealous of little me?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Lils you have to understand, I mean I'm not that pretty, I'm not good at sports or anything, all I have for my is being smart, and you Lily you're gorgeous, an amazing quiditich player, and now you unbelievably smart too? I'm sorry I just," Rose sighed.

"Rose you are insane, you are way prettier than me! You are way smarter than me, and I bet there is a sport out there for you," I argued.

"Thank you Lily," she whispered smiling.

I smiled and hugged her. Rose was a great girl and a phenomenal person.

Rose seemed like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and skipped gracefully into the classroom. I chuckled and followed after her.

Scorpius wasn't there yet but Teddy was. He was sitting on a desk talking to Hugo. It then struck me that this was _his classroom. Teddy turned and saw me, he beamed and motioned for me to come over. I grinned at him and went to his side. _

"_How's my little flower?" he asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to his side. _

"_Not so little anymore, professor, I'm almost five feet tall," I stated proudly. _

_He laughed and shook his head. His laugh was so ruff compared to Scorpius's. _

_He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and said "Silly Lily." I blushed and smiled, even though I was head over heals for Scorpius I still had a little bit of a crush on Teddy. _

_Hugo watched the scene with a confused expression._

_With that Scorpius came into the room. It was weird I sensed him before I saw him. A warmth flooded my heart and I found it hard to breath for a second, I felt whole again. I turned and saw Scorpius talking to McGonagall and Rose. He looked up at me and a smile played at his lips, but as he saw Teddy's arm around me the smile weakened. I instinctively squirmed out of Teddy's arm, I had to keep that smile there. Teddy looked at me with a confused expression. I bit my lip. _

"_C'mon Lils we better get a seat," Hugo said tugging at my arm. I eagerly followed him even though I felt Teddy's gaze burning a hole in my back. We sat down at an empty desk away from everyone._

"_Lily I thought you didn't like Teddy anymore?" Hugo whispered. _

"_I don't know Hugo, I mean I had a crush on him for two years I cant just get rid of those feelings in a week," I whispered back. _

"_But what about Scorpius?" he asked. _

"_I like him more than I have ever liked any other boy," I whispered figuring this was a good explanation of my mixed up feelings._

_Hugo frowned for a minute then said "This is why I don't get involved in the whole dating thing, it get way to complicated." _

_I laughed and poked Hugo in the stomach._

"_Ok everyone quiet down," Rose said meekly over the large crowd. _

_Everyone kept on talking. _

"_Shut up everyone!" Hugo and I yelled in unison. _

_Everyone stopped talking and stared at us in the back of the classroom. I stifled a set of giggles. Hugo was staring down at his shoes trying to hide his silent laughter. Rose was giving us both a gracious smile. Scorpius was eyeing me with an amused expression. _

"_Thank you Lily and Hugo," Rose said. _

_We nodded. _

"_Well first order of business: rounds," Rose said. _

_A few of the Slytherin prefects groaned. Scorpius glowered at them. _

"_The partners are-" Rose started I felt myself begin hoping for Scorpius to be my partner. _

"_Toby Long (sixth year Hufflepuff) and Taylor Skin (fifth year Ravenclaw), Madison Wood (seventh year Ravenclaw) and Hugo Weasley (fifth year Gryffindor of course), Nola Min (sixth year Slytherin) and Lola Mallory ( fifth year Hufflepuff)," Rose called as she read off a parchment. _

_I grew more and more excited as she read the names. _

"_Oh and Lily Potter and Chance Zabini (seventh year Slytherin)," Rose said a frown in her voice. _

_Chance was the school bad boy. His pitch black hair was gelled into a foe-hawk, he had scary dark eyes, a muscular body which he proceeded to show off any chance he got, and flawless pale skin. How he got prefect is beyond me. _

_Hugo stiffened next to me. I saw Scorpius glare menacingly at the arrogant boy in the second row. My heart fluttered. Could he possibly be jealous? Or did he already know about Chance's reputation and was trying to protect me like any good friend should… _

_Chance turned around and winked at me. My throat turned dry, and my eyes widened in alarm. The boy scared me. _

_I brought my wide frightened eyes to meet Scorpius's. He sent me a "everything is going to be alright I'll take of it look. I relaxed a bit. _

_Hugo squeezed my hand gently under the desk. _

"_Well second order of business," Rose said recovering. _

"_The Halloween Ball," she said joyously. _

_With that all the girls erupted in whispers and giggles._

"_Now, Now, there is a lot to be done, first of all attire?" she asked. _

"_How about costumes?" Taylor asked. _

"_Yah," everyone seemed to agree. _

"_Well then costumes it is," Rose said happily._

"_Now as for music," Rose started. _

"_I think we should have muggle music," Scorpius said._

_It was the first thing he had said all meeting. I watched all the girls jaws drop. HA! I wasn't the only one who thought he had a supremely sexy voice. He didn't seem to notice the staring girls. _

"_Muggle music? That's stupid!" called Chance. His Slytherin counterpart nodded in agreement. _

"_You're stupid," I mumbled so only Hugo could hear me. _

_He barked a loud laugh, everyone turned and looked at us. _

"_Sorry," Hugo apologized, still smiling. _

"_All in favor in of muggle music raise you hands," Rosie said. Everyone but the two Slytherins raised their hands. Rose smiled down at her parchment. _

"_Ok so Scorpius you are in charge of music," Rose appointed, Scorpius nodded solemnly. _

_The rest of the meeting we jut argued about small insignificant details of the ball. We disputed for two and a half hours, way longer than any of us wanted. _

_After the meeting I told Hugo to head up with out me, I told him not to expect me back for a while._

_I was waiting patiently to talk to Rose ( I didn't really want to talk to her but I needed a way to stall till everyone was gone) when Chance came up to me. He came so close our bodies were touching, I stood frozen in fear. _

"_Can't wait for our alone time," he whispered into my ear. His voice sent chills down my spine. I was biting my lips so hard I thought it would bleed. _

"_Get lost Zabini," A voice hissed from in front of me. _

_Chance jumped back and I saw Scorpius standing there towering over Chance, he was livid. _

_I was so happy to see him I could have lavished him with kisses. _

"_Don't get your knickers in a twist Malfoy," He shot back. _

"_I swear Zabini if I see you touch her or go near her again there will be hell to pay, do you hear me?" Scorpius spat, grabbing Chance's collar. _

"_Sure thing Malfoy," Chance said glaring at him. _

_Scorpius released him and Chance ran from the room, followed by his Slytherin follower. _

_Scorpius pulled me into his arms, a heavenly peace stole over me. _

"_You ok Lils?" he whispered into my hair. _

"_I am now," I whispered before I could stop myself. _

_I heard someone clear their throat. _

_I whirled around to see Teddy glowering at us. _

"_Sorry professor, we'll just be going," I mumbled and grabbed Scorpius hand and pulled him out of the room. _

_I sighed in relief as we exited the room and dropped Scor's hand. _

"_C'mon Lils," Scorpius beckoned and we headed towards his dorm. _


	6. a little bit of cake

REVIEWS please, for you who have reviewed you guys made my day, I don't know the next time I will update, it might be tomorrow, it might be in a few days… between school and friends and stuff I just don't know when I will have time! But I promise I will try to write as often as I can… thanks readers!

As we walked towards his dorms he asked " Do you play quiditich?"

"Yah I'm the Gryffindor seeker, what about you, oh wait do they even have quiditich in America? Oh of course they do they have a professional team! Geez how did I forget the won the cup two years ago," I rambled on and on feeling like a complete and utter idiot. 

Scorpius just watched me looking very amused then finally interjected "I play Chaser." 

I shut up. I was so nervous I was rambling! It wasn't even a date! I bit my lip not wanting to open my mouth because I was sure if I did rambled mush was sure to come out. 

"I was thinking about trying out for the team, do you think I should?" he asked. 

"Well seeing as I haven't seen you play I have no idea," I said matter-o-factly, proud that I didn't sound like a stammering fool. 

Scorpius laughed and smiled down at me. He was so open now, so free of his calm mask. I thought back to the first time we talked, it was awkward yet I was still so dang allured. 

I smiled back at him. 

By that time we were a hallway away from the portrait. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked politely. 

"No," I lied ( I didn't want to waste my time with him talking about my hunger levels) my traitor of a stomach roared in denial. 

I blushed deep red, and Scorpius through his head back and roared with laughter. 

"Lovely," I muttered scowling, he was laughing at me. Oh well at least he was laughing, laughing his incredibly desirable laugh. As I thought about it more I knew I would just about anything to keep him laughing and happy. 

"Oh Lils I'm sorry I laughed I just couldn't help it," he apologized still shaking with laughter. 

I glared playfully at him. 

"Please don't be angry," he pled, trying with all his might to control his laughter. 

"I'll try not to be," I growled jokingly. 

"Try hard," he whispered with a giant grin on his face. 

"Ah my fair lady, is there anything I can do for you? I will _do anything for you," The Spaniard in the portrait said suggestively. _

_I giggled and looked up at Scorpius who was no longer smiling, his jaw was clenched. _

_Scorpius cleared his throat as the Spaniard continued to blow kisses at me. _

"_Oh my nobleman, so sorry," The Spaniard apologized, then winked at me. I giggled again, I couldn't help it, the little man was incredibly amusing. _

"_Fire and Ice," Scorpius hissed. _

_The door swung open. I skipped in and Scorpius followed muttering something that sounded like "Even the portrait likes her." _

"_Excuse me?" I asked arching one of my thin eyebrows. _

"_Oh nothing," he mumbled flushing a dazzling shade of red. _

"_Right," I grumbled. I then turned around to see the table in the middle of the room covered in different lunch food. _

"_Yummy," I breathed. _

_Scorpius laughed and motioned for me to sit down. I slipped into a seat and stared at the table of goodies. It consisted of sandwiches, crisps, butter beer, and an assortment of many different desserts. I licked my lips. _

"_I didn't know what you erm preferred so I just grabbed a bunch of things," he said sitting down in the chair across from me. _

"_It looks amazing," I said. _

"_Why thank you," he said with a cocky smile. I grinned at him. _

_I ate carefully, not wanting to look like a pig. I gobbled down two BLTS, and a handful of crisps. _

_As I swallowed the last crisp I noticed Scorpius smiling at me. _

_I flushed and asked "What?" Did I look like a pig? Did I have food in my teeth? Or on my face? _

"_Nothing I just like my girls with a healthy appetite," he justified, then he to blushed crimson. _

_We both stared down at our shoes for a while before grinning sheepishly at each other. A thought bubbled up in my mind, a thought that I knew could definitely darken the moment. _

"_Scorpius-" I started. _

_Scorpius shook his head. I looked at him confusedly. "Scor," he reminded with a grin. _

_I giggled and started again "Scor, why did you guys move back here?" _

_All humor was wiped from his face. Crap! Why did you have to open your fat mouth Lily? _

"_My dad wanted to," he whispered. An awkward silence fell over us, my instinct was to run. _

"_Thank you," he murmured suddenly. _

"_For what?" I asked perplexedly. _

"_For not judging me on the crimes my family committed," he said quietly staring down at his empty plate. _

"_That would hardly be fair," I reasoned with a small smile. _

_He replied the tiny smile. _

"_It seems you might be one of the only ones who think that, everyone hates me here, people I have never said a word to, they are all expecting me to be an arrogant Slytherin git like my father was, even some of the teachers soot me wary looks like I'm about to crack and start shooting killing curses at everyone," Scorpius whispered staring at the wood grain in the table. _

_I reached across the table and touched his cheek with he tips of my fingers. He gasped and looked up at me, clearly experiencing the same shocks of electricity I was. _

"_People just need to meet the real you, like I have," I comforted my hand still at his cheek. _

"_How do I know the real me isn't a Death Eater?" he asked his cool breath swirling across my face, he looked so sad, I felt sad. Yet I was somewhere deep inside thrilled he was being so honest with me, I could tell these were one of those things people kept buried deep down. I knew I had to comfort him, ease away his worries and pain. _

"_You're not," I whispered smiling running the tips of my finger lightly down the jaw line. He shivered and I slowly dropped my hand, not wanting to cross any friend boundaries (of course those friend boundaries wouldn't be there if I had my way)._

"_Lily sometimes I'm afraid my father hasn't fully given up on the Dark Arts," he whispered studying the floor with a solemn expression. _

_I didn't know what to say, I hadn't met his father. "Have faith," I said after a minute. _

_Scorpius sighed and looked back up at me, smiling a little bit. I beamed at him trying to draw him out of his depression. _

_He smiled weakly and said "Sorry." _

"_Not a problem," I said. Scor smiled truly now. _

"_Well how about some dessert then?" he asked after a minute. _

"_Sounds scrumptious," I said still grinning. _

_Scor laughed and snagged a large cookie. I chose a large chocolate cupcake with purple sprinkles. I gazed at the pastry in exaggerated wonder, trying to get Scorpius to laugh. It worked, he laughed merrily._

_I was about to take a bite of the glorious cake when someone knocked my arm and I pushed the cupcake into my face. Scorpius gripped at his sides as he bellowed with laughter, he fell to the ground and continued laughing, rolling around on the ground. I must have looked utterly ridiculous covered in chocolate frosting. _

_I mischievously grabbed a pink coated cupcake and sat down beside his shaking form. _

"_Here Scor," I cooed and shoved the pink pastry onto his face. Then I was the one laughing at his bewildered expression. _

_Scorpius grinned wickedly and snagged a piece of cake off the table and threw it at me, where it splattered against my neck and chest. I gasped. _

"_Pay back Lils," Scorpius grinned, still looking exceptionally wicked. _

"_No the cupcake on your face was payback, the cake all over me was entirely unnecessary!" I huffed as I made my way over to the table to grab a dessert to throw back at the godly boy. _

"_Oh no you don't Lily!" he yelled and tackled me before I could reach the table. I squealed. Scorpius twisted our bodies so he took most of the fall. Somehow I found myself under him with my ands pinned above my head. My breathing became erratic. My heart was pounding so loud, I swear he could hear it. His body was against every curve of mine, they fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. _

"_Surrender?" he asked playfully. He looked so cute covered in frosting. I just wanted to lick it off him… ugh lily you have such a gutter mind. _

"_Never," I whispered rebelliously. His hand released mine and slinked down to my sides where he began tickling me mercilessly. I laughed, writhing under the tickle torture. His body lifted off mine so I could thrash and laugh. _

"_Surrender?" he asked over my laughter, his face smug, he sensed an easy victory._

"_Never!" I howled. _

_He abruptly stopped tickling me and dipped his head down so close to mine our lips a centimeter apart. His eyes were no longer filled with mirth. Now his eyes were soft, and caring. I gulped. _

"_Surrender?" he whispered. My heart took off like helicopter blades. _

"_Yes," I whispered. He closed his eyes, and I closed mine, he tilted my chin up with one cool finger… _


	7. tying things together

A strange ringing sound began playing from some where in the room.

Scorpius leaped off me. NO NO NO! We were about to kiss! Why was life so cruel? If Scorpius hadn't been there I would have thrown a tantrum like a five year old, kicking and screaming. I pouted as I watched him pull out a tiny silver object. A muggle cell phone. Aunt Hermione has one as well, and would let all of us kids play with it.

"Hello," Scorpius said, it might have been my imagination but he sounded a little sad. 

"I-I cant talk right now Father," He said watching me as I sat on the floor and pouted.

With that he snapped the phone shut. He sat down a foot away from me. We sat there in an awkward silence. 

"You're covered in dessert Lils," Scorpius teased trying to break the tension. 

"So are you," I teased leaning over and wiping my finger across his cheek taking a glob of frosting with me then tasting it. 

"Yummy," I murmured. 

Scorpius laughed and boldly kissed my cheek, taking some chocolate frosting with him. 

"Delicious," he whispered licking his lips his cheeks tinted red. A gigantic smile spread across my face.

"Lily, I don't feel comfortable letting you do rounds on your own with Zabini," he said staring at our shoes. My smile dimmed some. 

"Neither do I, he scares me," I grumbled blatantly. There wasn't much more to say in that moment, so we sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence. 

I looked down at Scorpius's watch. 

"I better get going before my psycho brother goes all crazy on everyone," I said and clumsily got to my feet.

"Your brother is rather protective, isn't he?" Scorpius asked curiously, waiting for a story. 

"Yah ever since-" I started but bit my lip looked away and blushed. 

"Ever since?" Scorpius asked me to continue. 

I shook my head turning a famous Weasley red. 

"Oh c'mon Lils," Scorpius said taking my face in his hands forcing me to stare at him. His eyes stared deeply into mine searching, causing my heart to start hammering in my chest. It felt so right, his large cool hands holding my face, a tingling sensation spread through my face. I could deny him nothing… but I would try. 

"That is a story for another time," I said jokingly. Scorpius dropped his hands looking disappointed. I grabbed my bag. 

"So Lily, you know you should still come up here sometimes after dinner," Scorpius proposed. I smiled thoughtfully. 

"I suppose I could," I said with mock sorrow, then sighed dramatically. 

Scorpius laughed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. 

"It would make me very happy," he whispered rather seductively. 

Merlin that boy turned me on. 

"As long as it makes you happy," I whispered into his chest. 

Scor snickered and released me. As he let me go a wave of despair crashed over me. I was officially addicted to him. Scorpius Malfoy was my personal drug. 

"You could bring Hugo and Dominique if you like, I would enjoy meeting them," Scorpius said.

I beamed thinking of the boy I was head over heals for getting along with my very best friends. 

"I will," I said. Scorpius's smile grew, he liked the idea of getting along with my best friends too. 

"Do you want me too walk you back to your commons?" Scorpius asked politely. 

I grimaced Albus would go berserk if he saw me with Scor, and Danny would go jealous major.

"If you valued your health you probably wouldn't want to," I said still grimacing, of course I would love to spend more time with him, no I needed to spend more time with him, but more than the need of being with him I needed him to be safe. I knew once I left I would no longer have that amazing full feeling in my stomach. I frowned. 

"You are probably right," Scorpius agreed wincing slightly, apparently think of the same thing I was. 

"I usually am," I agreed jokingly. 

We laughed. 

"Bye Scor," I said about to hop out the portrait. 

"Good bye Lily," he said solemnly. I was extremely tempted run and jump on him and kiss him till that sad expression left his face but I knew if I did I might never leave which wasn't really a problem to me but then Albus my come looking for me and that would just cause a mess. 

I jumped out the door. 

With that tradition was born. Every night after dinner Dom, Hugo and I would sneak off to Scor's dorm. Both Hugo and Dom got along incredibly well with Scorpius. Hugo seemed glad to actually have a male to refer to. Scorpius and I didn't get a lot of alone time, except for everyday in Defense against the dark arts where we sat together. But in class we never really talked, Teddy made sure of it. Teddy became oddly disgruntled every time I would sit next to, or talk to, or even look at Scorpius. The same went for Danny and Albus. I had even caught Albus threatening Scorpius that if he didn't stay away from me he would curse his arse off. I royally boxed Albus's ears off for that one. Danny flirted with me every spare second he had, which grew terribly annoying, especially when he did it in front of Albus or Scorpius. Scorpius always got that murderous look in his eye that sent flutters through my heart when ever Danny asked me out. Teacher's were loading homework on us so weekend hangouts were scarce. 

It was two weeks before Halloween and the first Hogsmeade trip was coming up. Every time I saw Scorpius I internally got down on my hands and knees and begged him to ask me to go with him. But every time I just got disappointed. 

"Dom he isn't going to ask me is he?" I moped that night. 

"Oh Lily I know he wants to but I bet he is just frightened you'll say no," she soothed. 

"What do I do?" I cried throwing myself on my bed. 

"Maybe you should just say yes to one of your other dates," Dom offered. It was true I had been asked by many guys to Hogsmeade. 

"Get him jealous?" I asked doubtfully. 

"He will be beyond jealous, have you seen the way he eyes Danny? Geez Lils and he knows you don't like him back, imagine what he would do if you actually said yes to someone," Dom said. 

"So you're sure he likes me then?" I asked. 

"Likes you Lily? Honey that boy loves you," Dom said. 

"I love him too," I whispered, it was strange I had finally said it out loud, it felt right coming from my mouth. 

" I know," Dom whispered, patting my hair. 

The next morning started out the same as usual. Dom and I got ready and threw on our uniforms. We were met in the common room by Hugo and together we made our way to the great hall. As we walked into the great hall I felt a feeling of ease spread through me. Scorpius was here.

Dom did something unexpected, she veered off and sat across from Scorpius. Scorpius's eyes were smiling as Hugo and I followed. Hugo sat next to Scorpius and I sat beside Dom. 

"Heya Scorpius," Dom greeted. 

"Hi," Scorpius welcomed with a small smile. 

"Can I ask why you are sitting here?" Scorpius asked politely. 

"You looked lonely," Dom shrugged. 

"Did I now," Scorpius mumbled looking over Dom's shoulder at an angry Albus, Danny, and Frank.

"I would rather be lonely than dead," Scorpius whispered. Dom, Hugo and I laughed. 

"Don't worry we wont let you get killed," I said. 

"Well that's a relief," Scor said with one of his heart wrenching smiles. 

"Hey Lily I was thinking-" Dom started a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Here we go again," Hugo groaned. Scorpius and I snickered while Dom pouted. 

"That maybe since I'm going to Hogsmeade with Frank-" Dom continued. 

"Oh you are? Tat's great! Why didn't you tell me!" I gushed.

"He asked me yesterday, sorry I didn't tell you, but I was thinking since I was going with him, you could go with Danny," Dom said with a sly wink. 

I sat back looking thoughtful, pretending to contemplate the idea. Fury flared in Scorpius's eyes. Hugo smiled and muttered something about conniving witches. 

"Well I don't know," I finally said. 

"I thought you said you didn't like him?" Scorpius practically growled.

"Well that doesn't mean she can't snog him senseless and then see how she feels about him," Dom mumbled raising Scorpius's anger level to a disastrous point. His eyes flickered murderously to where Danny was sitting. My heart was set a blaze, he liked me a little at least, but I couldn't let myself fall into the trap of hoping. Hoping he loved me, hoping he felt the same way about me as I felt for him, hoping… If I let myself hope and nothing came from it, it would break me. 

I then sort of feared for Danny's health for a moment and said "Nah I don't think so."

Relief seemed to flood into Scorpius as he sighed quietly his jaw unclenching and his grip around his fork loosening. Dom looked at me in a "yah it's probably better you didn't" way.

I felt myself beginning to hope, without my permission as I watched Scorpius talk to Hugo. 

AN: ok I know this chapter is pretty sketchy, I just wanted to tie some things together… REVIEWS PLEASE…IM SORRY BUT I MIGHT NOT BE WRITING AGAIN FOR A WHILE… 


	8. My scorpius

After breakfast I headed to my classes. All I could think about all day was Scorpius, he haunted my thoughts and my dreams. I got out late for class so I ate lunch with Whiler and Rosie.

"Ello Lily darling," Rosie beamed as I took a seat next to her.

"Why hello there my Rosie flower," I grinned.

"What brings you here Hun?" Whiler asked.

"Can't I eat here?" I asked nervously.

They laughed.

"Of course!" Whiler giggled.

Whiler's owl Penny swooped down next to her.

"It's from James!" She shrieked and ripped the envelope apart eagerly.

Rosie and I sniggered. Puppy love!

"What does it say?" Rose asked.

Whiler frowned as she read the letter.

"James said he cant come to the Hogsmeade," she mumbled glumly.

"Oh my sorry Whiler," I apologized.

"Did he say why?" Rose asked.

"He says he has work," Whiler moped.

Rose's owl Ernie landed clumsily on her plate.

Rose scanned the front page and gasped.

"Well that make sense!" She yelped.

I jumped in surprise and fell on the floor.

"What the hell Rose!" I grumbled and scrambled back into my chair.

"Read this!" She cried.

I read the front page.

FIFTEEN KNOWN DEATH EATERS ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN!

Below the headline was fifteen pictures. One picture stood out the most to me. That of Fenir Greyback. Had he not been killed?

"Holy Shit!" I moaned.

"Well that makes sense Whiler! James is an Auror in training of course he would have work!" Rose said.

"What does this mean Rose?" Whiler asked her voice shaking.

"A rebellion?" Rose guessed.

"A war," I whispered.

"Oh c'mon that's a bit extreme don't you think?" Rose asked trying to convince herself.

"I'm an extreme type of person," I whispered.

We sat there staring at each other in shock.

"Oh, erm well on the topic of disastrous deeds, Lily I cant go with you on your rounds tonight with Chance, I have to talk to Slughorn," Rose apologized, her eyes sincere.

"It's not a problem, I can handle him," I whispered still under the stress of our previous conversation.

"You sure?" Rose asked.

I nodded and then got up and descended from the hall.

I was thinking and biting my lip as I walked to defense against the dark arts.

Did my parents know about this? How did they escape? That was like a record of escapees. Questions swarmed my mind.

I blindly sat down next to Scorpius.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked concernedly. He tugged on my arm trying to pull me from my phase.

"Oh ummm sorry Scor," I said with a halfhearted smile.

"What's wrong," he asked his eyes a bottomless pit of intensity.

My heart pounded against my ribs.

He took a strand of my raven hair and pushed it back behind my ear.

How I longed to cuddle into the safety of his chest. I was scared, this giant break out had my nerves frazzled.

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet?" I asked in whispers.

His eyes went stark black.

"Yes I have," he said his tone harsh and he turned away.

What did I say? Great Lils piss off the guy you love!

I looked away from his divine, angry face to my brother. He was sitting deep in thought his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Danny and Frank were talking quietly to one another their faces grave.

Teddy walked in, his face calm and remote but I could see the hidden despair in his eyes.

Class was rather boring, just reading from a text book.

After class Scorpius darted from the room like he was being chased by a banshee. I sighed and departed from the room.

Why was Scorpius so mad at me? What had I said?

Albus followed me down the corridor.

"You ok Lily flower?" he asked.

"Yah," I said shrugging.

"Don't worry about it, between the ministry and the order things will be cleared up quickly," Albus said hugging me tightly.

"I suppose," I murmured.

"Sit by me at dinner tonight? We haven't really talked in ages," Albus requested.

"We talk all the time silly, but yah I will," I said smiling. Have I mentioned I love my brother?

He smiled that big brotherly way and we headed to our different classes. Care of Magical creatures seemed to drag by that day. Hagrid was showing off his "lovely" blast end skrewets.

Before dinner I had to do my rounds with Chance. I had totally forgotten about it, so I didn't have time to get all worked up and scared. But I also didn't have time to ask Hugo or Scorpius to come with me.

Chance stood leaned on a pillar acting all cool. We met in the same place every other night, on the seventh floor in the circle of the statues.

"Hey there babe where is little miss prissy pants?" he asked with an arrogant sneer.

"First of all I'm not your "babe" and secondly she isn't coming," I said my voice sounding a lot stronger than I was feeling.

Chance's dark eyes flared in a sickening excitement.

I gulped and took a step away from him.

"Oh really?" he asked, his tone sending chills down my spine.

I said nothing I stood there frozen.

Chance lurched forward, I took another step back. I slowly dipped my hand into my pocket to retrieve my wand, but Chance was at my side in an instant he grabbed my wand from my hand and flung it down the hallway.

Fear, I felt nothing but pure nauseating fear at that moment.

He wore a wicked smile as he backed me up against the cold stone wall.

I opened my mouth to scream, to call for help, to make a sound but before I could his hand was over my mouth, gagging me, he rammed my head roughly against the wall making me whimper in pain.

"Hush now," he said his voice sickly sweet.

I swung wild punches at him tears blurring my vision. He grabbed my feeble wrists in one hand pinned them above my head. He slammed his body against mine so I couldn't move a muscle. I cried out against his hand. PLEASE NO! I didn't want this! What did I do to deserve it?

He crashed his lips down on mine, silencing me so he had a free hand. He ripped my button up shirt off, the buttons popped off and fell to the floor in silent tingles, My light blue bra was on display. Tears flooded down my face. Pain, there was so much pain and suffering. His tongue jammed down my throat silencing my desperate howls. I tried so hard to wriggle my body out from under his but it was no use he was like a boulder against me. He replaced his hand once again for his mouth.

"Ahh Lily dear what's with all the tears?" he asked, he got a disturbing kick out of my pain.

"PLEASE!" I begged against his hand but it came out a muffled undecipherable noise.

He placed wet disgusting kisses down my neck then consisted to bite at the flesh of my neck, shoulders and chest. There are no words to describe the agony I felt. I closed my eyes and wished It was over, wished everything was just over. I couldn't lose my secondhand virginity like this! I promised myself the next time I wanted to go all the way it would be with a boy/man I loved, truly sincerely loved. Not just a silly summer romance.

My skirt fell to my ankles. NO!

I thrashed against his grip, but to no avail.

Then I heard someone, my personal angel. Chance seemed to be too busy to notice the approaching party.

"ALBUS I don't know where your sister is dear Merlin how many times do I have to tell you! I am looking for her now!" Scorpius snapped.

"Scorpius I'm sure you know w-" Albus and Scorpius turned the corner and took in the horrific scene.

I watched as pure anger flooded Scorpius face. I had never seen him that mad, and in truth it was bloody frightening. He seemed to be trembling so bad he was vibrating in anger. This was NOTHING like the bitterness he used with me today, this was heart stopping lividness.

Albus didn't have such fast reflexes, he sort of stared in disbelief, looking like a goldfish.

Scorpius tackled Chance and began punching and kicking him with such ferocity and yelling profanities at him. I heart sighed in relief as I slowly crumpled to the floor. I watched as Scorpius continued to beat up Chance. I wasn't usually that sadistic but it made me feel better to watch the man I loved protect me. He cared.

Albus finally kicked into gear and sprang to my side.

"LILY! Oh Bloody hell are you all right?" he cried. Those words seemed to break into Scorpius mind because he immediately jumped off Zabini (who was now covered in blood and bruises and was unconscious) and crouched at my side.

"Albus go get Professor Lupin!" Scorpius ordered.

Albus stared at him in disbelief.

"GO!" Scorpius hissed.

"I'll be right back Lily, I'm going to get help!" Albus yelled then ran down the hall like a bat out of hell.

"Lily, Love? Are you alright sweetheart?" Scorpius asked pulling me into his lap gently. If I wasn't so broken in that moment I would have paid more attention to the electric tingles that shot through my body due to the fact I was sitting in his lap in only my undergarments.

"S-s-corpius?" I sobbed.

"I'm here love and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, do you hear me sweetheart? You're safe now," he cooed and then kissed the top of my head lovingly.

I felt safe, safe in his loving arms. I nestled deeper into his chest.

"I was s-so scared," I sobbed quietly.

"I know love, but it's over now, I'm here," He comforted gently stroking my back. I hissed in pain as he came to my small of my back where I was bleeding due to the force of Chance's body.

"Where else are you hurt darling?" He asked, his eyes growing furious again as he eyed the blood on his hand.

I didn't know why he was using these intimate pet names on me but they were sure as hell making me feel better.

I pulled out of his chest and he gasped in horror. My torso was covered in dark red bite marks and my thin wrists hand dark purple bruises on them in the shape of a large hand. I whimpered softly.

With the tip of his finger he lightly outlined a bite mark on my shoulder. His eyes growing darker and darker, he flashed a murderous glare at Chance's unconscious body. He dipped his head down to my shoulder and kissed the blemish softly. I gasped in wonder his lips felt amazingly good against my skin.

His eyes studied every mark on my body trying very hard not to look at the sky blue lacy bra.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled. Then all anger drained from his face, replaced by agony.

"I'm so sorry Lils, I should have been here, if I had only gone looking for you earlier-" he apologized.

Of course he was blaming himself. Silly selfless boy. I silenced him with a finger over his lips.

"Not your fault," I whispered. I felt better now that I was comforting him.

Scorpius's eyes said differently.

"Are you the one that … that… hurt me?" I asked trying to find the right words.

Scorpius's eyes widened.

"No, so it's not your fault, if you hadn't come along…" I was unable to finish.

"Thank you for saving me Scorpius," I whispered smiling brokenly. My knight in shining armor. I took his face in my hands and without thinking of the consequences I kissed him. Kissing him was unlike anything I had ever experienced. The adrenaline flowing through my veins, the fireworks erupting from our lips, the stupor taking over my brain, wow. He put one hand under my chin and the other on my neck gently pulling me closer to him. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. We both pulled away gasping for air.

I was beaming, my eyes still closed. Not wanting to see his reaction, maybe he only liked me as a friend and I had now made everything unbearably awkward. I was half waiting for him to slip me off his lap. But yet even though I thought he was about to reject me the moment was perfect and blissful.

"Oh Lily," he sighed, was he happy or sad?

I peeked an eye open. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're smiling," I noted happiness bubbling up from inside of me, I had just gone through a very traumatic experience and now I was little miss sunshine.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in a cute babyish manor.

I was about to give him a short self demeaning answer but he silenced me with a swift and gentle kiss that took me by surprise.

"Ahhh, you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," he whispered, his eyes were sparkling.

"Lily I think I have gone about this rather wrong," he said my brow furrowed, ugh it was to good to be true, no I couldn't get my prince.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked kissing the tip of my nose. With those words my heart soared, I was far beyond happy. I was filled with sense of victory and I was euphoric. My heart was singing the lead in an angelic choir. I felt like I was glowing.

"Yes!" I shrieked wrapping my arms around his neck and securing him for another kiss.

After we broke apart Scorpius laughed and said "Well if this was the way you were going to react I might have asked you a long time ago!"

I laughed this was my heaven on earth. I looked passed Scorpius at Chance's twitching body.

"Will he be expelled?" I asked meekly.

"I want him sent to Azkabahn," Scorpius spat, I thought I had unleashed Scorpius Malfoy's fury once again but his eyes retained the joy.

It was then I heard footsteps dashing down the hall. I clutched Scorpius closer to me, he kissed my forehead.

"Lily!" Teddy gushed falling to my side in Scorpius's arms taking in my battered unclothed appearance with wide horrified eyes.

"Are you alright? Merlin of course you're not alright! C'mon let's get you to Madame Pomfery," Teddy said panicked, he tried to take me from Scorpius's arms. I clung to him desperately.

"Professor Lupin with all due respect I think I should take Lily to the hospital wing," Scorpius said so very politely. Teddy looked rather taken aback then rather angry then a spasm of another emotion crossed his features, like jealousy.

Albus was silently caressing my cheek, I could tell by his eyes he was blaming himself as well.

"Not your fault Alby," I whispered.

He said nothing just smiled slightly and continued to lightly touch my cheek.

"Albus will you take Mr. Zabini here to the headmaster's office, while I go with Mr. Malfoy and Lily to the hospital wing?" Teddy asked wryly. He spat the words Zabini and Malfoy, anger sizzled inside me.

"NO! I'm going to stay with my sister!" Albus bellowed, we all jumped a bit in shock none of us expecting a somewhat silent Al to yell.

"Ok you two take Lily to the hospital wing, I will deal with Mr. Zabini," Teddy compromised, the last part sounding more like a threat.

"Albus grab her clothes, and wand," Scorpius whispered.

Albus obediently scooped up my skirt, shirt, and wand. Scorpius swiftly unfastened his cloak with one hand while still cradling me in the other. He wrapped me up in his cloak. It smelled good. Like him. He headed down the hall with Albus next to him. Albus had one hand on my arm, his expression unreadable, I grew worried.

I cuddled into the safety of Scorpius's embrace. He kissed the top of my head. Thank goodness the other students were at Dinner or else we would have had many onlookers of the peculiar sight.

Madame Pomfery seemed to be expecting us because when we got in there she was pacing with a grave expression on her face.

"Over here Mr. Malfoy," She said pointing at one of the beds.

Scorpius laid me down on one of the beds.

"Mr. Potter your parents have been notified," Madame Pomfery said she grabbed a potion from her shelves.

Albus nodded, his face still blank. Oh great now I had to deal with a pair of insanely worried parents.

"Madame Pomfery I'm fine," I reasoned, yet my voice was oddly thick and came out as a croak.

Scorpius took a seat next to my bed and ran his thumb over my forehead. Albus sat on the other side and took my hand. I squeezed Albus's hand reassuringly. I was exceedingly worried about that boy. He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Well Lily you're one of the lucky ones, many girls who experience rape go through depression and even suicidal risks," Madame Pomfery said matter o factly.

Scorpius's eyes widened in alarm as he studied my face. Albus started choking on air.

"I'm fine," I assured them both, mentally cursing Madame Pomfery for bringing it up. .

Madame Pomfery eyed me suspiciously like I was about to break down crying and begging for someone to kill me.

"Besides I didn't get raped," I murmured.

"Ms. Potter there are many different forms of Rape," She said.

"Well I'm just thankful that he didn't succeed," I mumbled. Scorpius ran his fingers across my cheek.

"So am I," Scorpius whispered lovingly.

"So is everyone!" Madame Pomfery corrected as she approached with a small dark blue vial, a silver jug, and an orange bottle.

Albus scooted out of her way as she raised the midnight blue vial to my lips.

"What's that for?" I asked wearily.

"To calm your mind," she said and pushed the vial passed my lips and emptying the liquid into my mouth. It tasted rather decent. A thin fog encased my mind, like the feeling you get when you just wake up. My eyelids drooped.

Then she took the orange jug and pour some of it's inhabitants into a little cup.

"What's that for?" Scorpius asked.

"To ease her injuries," Madame Pomfery said getting annoyed by our questioning.

She pressed the cup to my lips and I sipped. It was vile.

"Ewwwy," I moaned as the goopy liquid slithered down my throat.

Scorpius chuckled and took my free hand in both of his, then pressed my hand against his lips. A warmth spread through the place where his cool lips touched my skin.

"What's that one for?" Albus asked meaning the last bottle.

"I don't think we will need it," Madame Pomfery said as I cuddled up under the thin sheet.

Albus nodded knowingly: a sleeping draught.

I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Sleep Lily," Scorpius whispered.

"Will you guys be here when I wake up?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," they agreed in unison.

I sighed and became still. I couldn't quite fall asleep for a few minutes.

"You like her don't you?" Albus asked after a few moments. My heart thumped erratically and I strained to hear his answer.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend," he said simply. I loved how he said my girlfriend.

Albus sighed.

"You know under any other circumstance I would be pissing mad, but after just now I can see how much you care about her," Albus whispered.

"I really do Albus," Scorpius said sincerely.

"Well then I guess you have my permission," Albus sighed again.

"Thank you," Scorpius said earnestly.

"But you hurt her I will hunt you down and curse the living day lights out of you," Albus added bitterly.

I wanted to slap Al up side the head.

"If I do hurt her I would want you to curse the hell out of me," Scorpius said.

"Good answer honey" I thought.

There was a peaceful silence.


	9. the after

AN: ok I want to do a complementary piece to this, a little James and Whiler story what do you guys think? I would love ideas, and opinions please!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny came running into the Hospital Wing an hour later.

Albus was splayed out in a small plastic chair with a ghostly blank expression on his face as he stared at the tiles in the floor.

Scorpius was still sitting in his chair but he was asleep on his arms that rested on the bed, his forehead was connected with Lily's who was curled up on her side.

Ginny Potter took in the loving seen with surprise, then turned to her son.

"Oh Albus sweetheart are you ok?" she gushed taking his face in her hands and peppering his face with motherly kisses.

"I'm fine mum," he said he voice oddly hollow.

His parents knew him well and could tell something was incredibly wrong with him.

"What's wrong son?" Harry asked as he knelt beside his son and put a firm hand on his shoulder. Ginny turned the undeniable fire of her anxiety filled eyes on her son.

Albus sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"My fault," he croaked.

"Oh dear Merlin Al, you cant possibly think this is your fault," Ginny whispered.

He said nothing.

"Albus, why do you think its your fault?" Harry asked. Harry knew all about guilt, he had suffered from it for many years. Ginny was the one who helped him through the agonizing guilt he felt after the war.

"I could have been too late, She could have been ruined! I'm suppose to be protecting her and here she almost got r-r," he ranted close to tears, men didn't cry, especially men like Albus Potter.

"Albus, there was no way you could've known what was going to happen, You are doing a wonderful job protecting Lily," Harry said trying to ease away his son's pain. Ginny made no comment that Lily didn't really want her Brothers or father "protecting" her.

Albus glared at his father, but Harry could tell the anger was pointed towards himself.

"Oh really? Did Lily nearly get raped when Teddy was watching out for her? When James was?" Albus yelled.

"No, but neither Teddy nor James saved her yesterday either," Ginny whispered taking her son's hand.

Albus brought his pained eyes to his mother's.

"I'm not the one who saved her," he whispered glancing at the motionless body of Scorpius.

"Speaking of him, who is he?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Albus said, his tone cautious.

Ginny's brow furrowed and she looked at the boy. He was certainly good looking but a Malfoy? What was the Malfoy heir doing with the littlest Potter?

"Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously. A fire was set ablaze inside of him as he remembered the terrible crimes the Malfoys had committed, the crimes they committed against him personally and the faults against the entire wizarding community. He remembered after the war was over Draco's father spent a few years in Azkabahn but was let out and returned to his wife.

Draco met his wife Christina shortly after the war. Harry had met Christina on one occasion, a small memorial service that was held in honor of his mentor Albus Dumbledore. She was a few year younger than him and was fairly petite with straight wispy strawberry blonde hair, sunken brown eyes, and had a strange bluish tint to her pale complexion. She was strange and quiet and followed Draco like she was chained to him. It was like she was rather his servant than his wife (which had angered Ginny and Hermoine to no end). Harry had heard about the birth of young Scorpius. Shortly after his birth Draco moved his family to America. When Harry first heard The malfoys were moving back he was sure they had something to do with the prophecy and the supposed upcoming war, but now he wasn't so sure…

"Yah, didn't you know his family moved back?" Albus asked.

"Of course we did but we never guessed.." Ginny trailed off.

"He is ok, better than a lot of the blokes here, from what Dad has told me he nothing like his father," Albus said his tone approving.

"Here you are talking about protecting Lily and you're letting her run off with the Slytherin prince?" Harry joked, yet beyond the sarcasm he was serious.

"He's a Ravenclaw," Albus corrected.

Harry and Ginny gasped in surprise. A Malfoy not in Slytherin? It was unheard of! Harry laughed silently as he thought of Draco's and Luscius reaction to the news.

"I think he loves her," Albus muttered.

"What!?" Harry and Ginny chorused.

"I think Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is in love with our Lily Luna Potter," Albus repeated.

The same thing flew through Ginny and Harry's mind "IMPOSSIBLE". Their little girl just couldn't be in love with a Malfoy, it was just impossible! Sure maybe they might be experiencing a little romance…but love? And besides in Harry's mind no one was good enough for his little girl.

"How long?" Ginny asked awestruck, Lily hadn't mentioned a boyfriend in her letters, though she did mention she had developed a crush on a boy.

"Since yesterday, I do believe he confessed his undying love for her after he beat the crap out of Zabini," Albus said humor colored his words. Ginny smiled mentally, Albus was going to be fine.

"And you approve?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Better than Danny," Albus mumbled.

"Danny?!" Ginny and Harry gasped.

"Our little flower has many admirers," Albus said amused by their expressions.

Despite the intensity of the conversation Harry had to chuckle, he remembered in his sixth year when his love had so many admirers.

"Like her mother," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, making her giggle.

Albus's nose wrinkled in disgust.

Ginny patted her son's hand.

It was then James came busting into the room.

The three of them jumped in surprise.

"Where is that son of a-" James roared.

"Language James! And besides your sister is asleep be quiet!" Ginny chided.

A guilty expression flashed across James's face.

He looked at his sleeping sister, noticing the boy with her.

"Who the hell is he?" He yelled in whispers.

"Her boyfriend," Ginny answered.

James's eyes flared.

"Chill out James," Albus murmured.

Harry put a hand on James's shoulder in comfort.

"When I get my hand on that bloody Zabini kid I'm going to rip him to shreds!" James growled.

"To my understanding he got a good ass whooping already," Harry said. Usually Ginny Potter didn't tolerate this type of language but in that instant it didn't matter to her.

James looked questioningly at Albus. Albus just looked over at his sister and her boyfriend.

"So who even is he?" James asked, appreciative that he got a few good punches in.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy," Harry said still a little doubtful. The slumbering boy looked to innocent and kind to be a Malfoy.

James's nostrils flared.

"DAD you can't possibly be allowing this I mean with the Prophecies and all!" James bellowed.

Albus's curiosity sparked. Prophecies? What prophecies?

"James! Keep your voice down!" Harry yelled glancing quickly at Albus who looked ever so intrigued, then at his angry wife. Ginny was furious with James, Albus was her baby boy still and didn't need to be thrown into the world of adults just yet.

James looked apologetically at his parents.

"From what I've heard Scorpius really cares abut Lily, and Lily is going to need help getting over this and if he is who she needs then I am fine with it," Harry said peace makingly.

James looked over at his baby sister who was in a tender embrace with a Malfoy. She stirred gently then reached out and put a hand on Scorpius's cheek gently pulling him closer. At first he thought she had waken and was about to rush to her side and start comforting and giving her all the brotherly support she could ever need. But then she nuzzled her face against his and sighed gently returning to her motionless slumber.

Tears pricked in the corners of Ginny's eyes as she watched the tender scene.

The three men/boys just stood there all adjusting to the thought of their little Lily growing up.

Harry thought that this would be Lily's first boyfriend. James and Albus knew better.

"Well we all better get some rest," Ginny said transforming the neighboring bed into a double. She motioned for Harry and together they rested.

James sat next to Albus.

"You ok Alby?" James asked.

"No but I think I'll be fine," Albus murmured.

James gave his brother an awkward hug.

"So James show are things with you and Whiler?" Albus asked after a moment of sheer silence.

"Ok I suppose, it's hard not seeing her everyday, she isn't just my girlfriend Al, she is also my best friend," James admitted. It was true he and Whiler had been best friends ever since they were running around in diapers, their mother's were best friends so they saw each other often. They started dating in James's fourth year, her third. Yes they were young but they loved each other, even then. Though their loved changed into something stronger over the years. Whiler was one of the dependable variables in James's life or so he hoped. They hadn't talked much about the future, but he knew once they were ready he would propose.

"I know mate," Albus said.

"So have you heard anything… I mean she would tell me if… maybe she could have…" James tried but it hurt his pride so bad.

"Nah, She has been faithful , she really likes you, but I did hear some rumors at the beginning of the year that she was in some Auror in training's bed," Albus sad waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

James laughed, his heart sighed in relief in his chest, He loved Whiler with all his heart, it would break him If she cheated.

"Though Rose did tell me she was pretty sad about you not being able to make Hogsmeade," Albus added, he wanted an explanation, he knew the Aurors had some insight to what was going on, and he wanted in.

James sighed, he hated making Whiler unhappy.

"Auror business, in other words mind your own business," James mumbled.

Albus sighed and said "You wait tell next year then it will be my business."

"You never know you might not be smart enough," James teased.

Albus growled playfully.

Lily let out a loud sigh.

Her brothers snapped to attention.

"Do you really think she is going to need us?" James asked.

"Very much so, we need to make sure she knows we are here for her and that she is safe and-" Albus recited.

"Big brother duties," James murmured.

Albus nodded.

"What about him?" James asked pointing at Scorpius with his thumb.

"I think he is a good guy, good for her anyways," Albus said.

"Good for her?" James asked.

"He seems like one of those stable always there type of guys, just what she needs, though I don't know him that well, its just his first impression," Albus said.

James nodded he would be keeping a close eye on Mr. Scorpius.


End file.
